


The Alpha Treatment

by bilinskibutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Lydia and Derek bromance, pedicures are wonderful things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilinskibutt/pseuds/bilinskibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No self respecting Alpha would dare run around with calluses and uneven toenails, that's just unacceptable.</p><p>Or the one where Lydia takes Derek for pedicures and they talk about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> So I was getting a pedicure the other day and I just had this mental image of big bad Derek Hale getting his nails done and this happened.

 

 

The sun is high in the sky and Lydia is relaxing on a blanket in front of the Hale house while reading some book that Deaton lent to her and Stiles, copying a few things over into her personal supernatural facts binder. Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, and Scott are running around the yard, dodging the arrows Allison is firing at them for target practice. Stiles and Erica are leaning against the trees, making snarky comments at the rest of the wolves, trying to distract them. Derek is on the porch observing them all and calling out instruction when needed, which wasn't too often anymore.

The pack has been together for two years now and they're strong. It was a slow beginning, at first they'd all been against each other. Nobody trusted anyone, but when the Alpha Pack struck they joined forces to take out the common threat. After that things got better. They became a weird and dysfunctional little family. It wasn't like it happened over night, not at all. They worked really hard not to kill each other; there were a lot of conflicting personalities and personal issues within the pack that made it difficult for them to get along most of the time. It wasn't until after the Alpha Pack, after all the close calls that there had been in that fight, that walls started coming down and trust was built up. They'd come a long way from where they had started. The pack could fight, they could protect what was theirs. The Hale Pack was once again a respected name.

Lydia barely jumps when Isaac rolls onto her blanket, narrowly missing one of Allison's arrows.

"Sorry," he says with a large wolfed out grin.

She rolls her eyes and pushes him up to a sitting position. "Don't make a habit of it, Lahey."

Isaac snorts and jumps back into the action. Lydia goes back to her book but doesn't get very far before she's joined again.

Derek takes a seat next to her and leans back on his elbows, sun warming his shirtless torso. The wolves all seem to be allergic to shirts, not that Lydia or anyone else minds.

Lydia thinks Derek has come the furthest of them all. When she met him he was the closed off and brooding mysterious alpha. After a while it became easier to see through his façade, he was scared and damaged, and vulnerable, and he hid it all underneath a tough exterior. Lydia watched the mask break the night they rescued Erica and Boyd from the alphas, and it was one of the worst things she's ever had to witness. Seeing Derek close to tears when Deaton didn't know if Erica would make it shattered her heart to pieces. And she watched as Stiles moved from his seat next to her to stand by Derek, place one of his hands on the alpha's shoulder and grab the blonde girl's hand in the other. Neither of them said anything, but she saw the way some of the tension left Derek's shoulders.

Through the years she's watched the way this pack interacts, and studied it all. It went from Scott and Stiles being inseparable, to Scott and Isaac being attached at the hip. Stiles had acted like it didn't bother him, Lydia knew better. She took him under her wing, nurtured him like a baby bird, she looked after him and gained a great friend from it. Then Erica and Boyd were back and Stiles and the blonde became instant partners in crime, but Stiles didn't forget about Lydia the way Scott had with him. Boyd mostly kept to himself, he interacted the most with Derek, Isaac, and of course Erica. Scott and Allison got back together at the end of junior year, but they weren't as annoyingly cute as they used to be.

Jackson was a pain in Lydia's ass. He took the longest to join Derek's pack, much to Lydia's annoyance. He wasn't interested in taking orders from anybody. Stiles, and Derek had told him the dangers of being an omega and he had rolled his eyes at them. He didn't change his mind until the Alpha Pack cornered him when he was all alone and almost got killed before Derek came out of the shadows and rescued him. Jackson would argue that he didn't _rescue_ him; he wasn't a goddamn damsel in distress. But even he got better, eventually. When Lydia and Stiles hung out Jackson usually got carted along as well and slowly the two boys began to work through their differences, got over everything they'd done to each other in the past. And once Jackson and Stiles were friends it was easier for him to get along with the rest of the pack. Lydia and Jackson's relationship was still rocky, they were on and off constantly. Currently they were off, but civil enough to be around each other without fighting.

But the most interesting relationship to study within the pack was Stiles and Derek. Lydia got a kick out of watching the two oblivious boys interact. Stiles was the only one brave enough- or debatably stupid enough- to go toe-to-toe with the alpha in an argument. He would get up in Derek's face and yell at him all the reasons why he was wrong, and Derek would never lose his cool, he never let his eyes bleed red, never used the alpha voice to control him. The amazing thing though is that he listened to Stiles, he would take his suggestions into account, sometimes they even planned together. And other times when it looked like shit was about to hit the fan and Derek was tense, Stiles got him to laugh, to just relax for a minute. Lydia hasn't seen Derek react to anyone else the way he does to Stiles. She wonders if Derek has realized this too.

Lately the alpha has been a bit more tense than usual, and Lydia has a pretty good idea what the cause of it is, considering that the everyone is taking off for college in August.

"You're doing a lot of thinking today," Derek murmurs, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She purses her lips and looks him over before glancing at the others in the yard. They've moved on from target practice to play fighting.

She turns back to him. "You should go get dressed."

Derek's brows furrow at her in question.

"We're going out, you can leave the pups alone for awhile."

Derek sits up and frowns slightly. "Where are we going?"

Lydia's smile can only mean that she's up to something. "It's a surprise. Now go make yourself presentable. Oh, shorts and flip flops are probably the best choice."

Derek eyes her suspiciously before going inside the house to change. The Hale house had been renovated the summer between junior and senior year and it now stood beautifully in the woods. All white and bright and homey.

Lydia gets her things together and puts them in the trunk of her car while she waits on Derek. When he comes back out he's dressed in a t-shirt and basketball shorts, black flip flops on his feet. The first time any of the pack had seen Derek wandering around his house in gym shorts and a shirt instead of tight jeans and a leather jacket their brains had short circuited. Now it wasn't so uncommon to find their resident alpha lounging around in sweat pants and a hoodie.

"Ready?" Lydia asks once he's standing next to her.

"Maybe if I knew what I was getting into."

Lydia rolls her eyes and pushes him towards her car.

"Where are you two going?" Stiles calls from across the yard.

"That's what I'd like to know," Derek responds and Stiles laughs a bit at that. Lydia sees the way Derek's lips quirk up a little at the sound and she wants to pull her hair out in frustration.

"Well if you're leaving does that mean today's training session is over?" Erica asks.

Derek rolls his eyes. "You weren't even participating today, and I promise you're going to regret that decision next week."

Erica groans at that and Lydia taps her nails impatiently against her car.

"But you didn't answer her question," Isaac adds.

"Fine, we're done for today," Derek finally says. The guys stop fighting but none of them make a move to leave. Everyone just congregates around and starts talking, it's a huge sign of how close they've all become that they're not even in a hurry to get out of there.

"Good. Now get in the car, Derek," Lydia orders.

Derek quirks a brow her in a way that clearly says _"oh really?"_ but does it anyway.

Lydia turns on the radio once they're on the main road and lets him mess with it since Derek is the biggest music snob out of the group and she doesn't mind his song choices.

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing now?"

She turns and smiles at him. "We're getting pedicures."

Derek looks at her like she's gone crazy. "Pedicures?"

She nods. "Yeah, pedicures. You know, like manicures for your feet. You're in serious need of one."

Derek resists the urge to examine his feet and see what exactly is wrong with them. Instead he crosses his arms over his chest and says, "I'm not letting someone touch my feet."

Lydia laughs at him. "It's not that bad, Derek. Stiles and Jackson go with me all the time. Hell, sometimes they just go together."

He snorts. The pack had given the two boys so much shit when they found out that Jackson and Stiles had deemed Wednesdays pedicure days. But hey, at least the two of them had finally got some bonding time in.

"I promise you'll enjoy it," she adds.

Derek sighs loudly. "Fine, but this stays between us."

"Of course, sweetie."

He glares at the pet name but she just turns up the radio and sings along with it.

When they pull up to the nail salon Derek's hand hovers over the door handle and he rethinks the whole thing. Lydia gets out of the car, stomps over the passenger side, yanks open the door, and pulls him out. She keeps her grip on his wrist as they go inside. Derek scrunches up his nose at the overpowering scent of nail polish.

A small Asian woman with long straight hair is at the front desk and asks them what they want. The woman is looking at Derek like he's lost, which isn't surprising really. Derek wonders what kind of looks he would get if he showed up in his usual leather jacket and dark clothing.

"Two deluxe pedicures," Lydia says and studies an array of nail polish on the wall before choosing a baby pink.

The woman leads them towards the back and gestures for them to take two chairs next to each other, while two more women start prepping their stations. Derek kicks off his shoes and sits in the large chair, Lydia reaches over and messes with the remote on the arm of it and immediately Derek can feel it massaging his back. She presses the same buttons on her own and lets out a happy sigh when it begins rolling up her back.

The woman -Lan, according to her name tag- who's working on Derek has him put his feet in the basin once it's filled with warm water and some blue stuff he can't identify.

Lydia turns and smiles at him reassuringly. "Just relax."

The woman working on Lydia is pregnant and Derek idly wonders if it's safe for her to around these fumes before the massage chair kneads at a significantly tight spot and he lets out a small groan before he can stop it. He can practically smell Lydia's satisfaction.

Lan gestures for Derek to take one foot out and begins filing and clipping his nails. He's dreading the part where they work on his calluses, Stiles told him that he almost kicked a woman in the face because it tickled so much the first time he had it done. He also knows that he has calluses the size of Texas from all the barefoot running around he does and Stiles told him that sometimes they use this tool that looks like a cheese grater, and it puts Derek slightly on edge when he spots that specific tool to sitting at the station next to a basket of nail polish.

"Lydia, you bring all the boys to the salon," Mai, Lydia's nail technician, says with a little laugh.

Lydia grins. "I'm just trying to teach them the importance of nail care."

Derek rolls his eyes.

"All your friends very handsome," Lan adds, her accent is heavier than Mai's and Derek struggles to understand her. Stiles says that's something you get used to, too.

Lydia giggles a bit. "They're alright," she says with a wink at Derek.

Derek likes this Lydia a lot more than the Lydia he met two years ago. This one's a lot less high strung, but she's still pretty bossy.

Lan has him switch feet and does the same thing to that foot. Derek relaxes further into his chair and allows it to work out his muscles. He's honestly considering buying a massage chair for the house now.

"So Lydia," he says after a moment. He waits until she's looking at him to continue. "You gonna tell me what all this was for?"

She huffs like he's being obtuse. "You looked like you were stressed," she offers after a minute. "Which, I mean, I get considering that everybody is leaving for college in like two months."

Derek frowns. He doesn't like to think about his pack going off. It's not like he wants to hold them back, because he definitely doesn't, he wants them all to go off and further their education and make something of themselves, but he can't deny that it's going to be hard having them all away. He never thought he'd see the day where he would actually come to like all these incredibly annoying teenagers enough to actually miss them when they're gone, but that day was going to be there soon. It's not even like they were going to be far away either, even though Lydia, Stiles, and Jackson had all been accepted to some pretty prestigious schools on the east coast; they were all staying reasonably close to Beacon Hills, just a few hours away by car at most.

He's gotten so used to them all hanging out together during the weekends and breaks, one giant group of bickering teenagers. And he's so damn fond of those little shits, as much as he hates to admit it. It took so much time for them to get like this, for him to actually open up and let this new pack in. Sometimes he had considered just bailing on them, just going back to New York, or maybe find a new city to call home, but he'd never been able to pull the trigger. He was glad he hadn't, he would have missed out on a lot.

"I'll be fine," he says slowly.

Lydia smiles pretty and soft. "Of course you will be, you're you."

Derek snorts at that and the conversation seems to drop.

The nail tech switches his feet again and grabs a pumice stone. Derek tenses up completely in anticipation of what's about to happen.

The strawberry blonde next to him snickers. "Relax. You're not going to kick anyone. Stiles is just a spaz and can't control his limbs, you'll be fine."

He can't argue with that. Stiles is all energy and flailing limbs at least ninety percent of the time.

Lan starts working on the bottom of his foot, scrubbing at his calluses, and it does tickle a bit, but not enough for him to cause anyone bodily harm. Just as he starts to relax again Lydia opens her mouth.

"Speaking of Stiles," she starts off. Derek already knows where this is headed.

"What about him?"

Lydia turns her head and stares at him intensely. "Are you ever going to make a move on him, or am I going to have to spend the rest of my summer watching you two pine over each other?"

Derek's eyes shift around the room and he does his best to keep his expression blank. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She groans and hits her head against the back of her chair. "Are you being this obtuse on purpose? Do you like torturing me?"

He just watches her, mildly amused.

"I've sat around watching you two for months. Do you know how infuriating it's been for me? Seeing the looks you give each other when you think no one else is watching? All those private smiles and inside jokes. And Jesus, don't even get me started on the sexual tension. I could cut that shit with a knife. You two could be so perfect together, you know that?" She finishes her rant with a deep breath and a glare.

Derek can't take it anymore. He laughs and Lydia looks at him like she's going to stab him. "We know," he says finally with a little smirk.

Her green eyes widen and then narrow into slits. "What do you mean, _'we know'_?"

"I mean you're right. Stiles and I are pretty good together."

He tries to bite back a laugh at the noise of complete outrage Lydia makes at that.

"How long? How long have you two been fucking around behind everyone's back?"

Derek scratches his head. "Since prom."

Lydia's glare is deadly. "That was two months ago. I need details _right the fuck now_ ," she growls out, obviously pissed off that something had been going on without her knowledge.

Derek thinks back to the complete chaos that was prom night.

The pack had all gotten ready at the Hale house, the girls upstairs and the boys on the main floor. Derek had sat in the living room, just listening to everything going on around him. The girls were yelling about shades of lipstick and clumpy eyelashes. The guys were lining up to get Jackson to tie their bowtie since none of them knew how. Derek had thought Erica was under attack when she couldn't get her dress to zip up all the way, before Lydia had assured her it was just stuck and fixed it for her. Stiles whined loudly that Lydia didn't let him get the all white tux he wanted because apparently it washed him out.

The guys emerged first, already smelling like alcohol, telling Derek that pre-gaming was a must for prom. They all cleaned up nicely Derek thought. Jackson strutted around with the usual haughty demeanor that wearing nice clothes always brought out in him. Scott pulled at his bowtie uncomfortably and checked his hair repeatedly in the mirror on the wall. Isaac just flopped down on an armchair looking bored, but Derek could smell the nervousness on him. Isaac hated dancing, he only agreed to go to prom because Danny asked him and the entire pack was going. Boyd just stood off to the side, looking a bit constrained in the jacket. Stiles came out last and Derek had to restrain himself from taking him then. He had seen Stiles in dress shirts and ties before, but they had always been too big on him, always hid his shape. This wasn't the same. The tux had been tailored to fit him perfectly, Jackson had made all of the guys go to fittings with his tailor to make sure they all looked decent. Stiles' vest and bowtie were red and complemented his fair skin wonderfully, brought out the color in his cheeks. His legs were long and lean and Derek couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around his waist. His hair had grown considerably longer than it was when he first met him and was styled more than usual. Derek thought he looked like a present that needed to be unwrapped immediately. Stiles gave him a big smile, his amber eyes lighting up.

"What do you think?"

Derek nodded at him and swallowed the lump in his throat. "You all look good."

Upstairs it got quiet and they all turned as the girls began their decent down the stairs. Erica was at the front, wearing a sparkling silver dress that hugged her body and had an inappropriately high slight that exposed her long legs. Derek was glad that she was with Boyd so that he would keep other guys away from her. Erica had become something like a little sister to him and he was fiercely protective of her, even if she could hold her own perfectly well. Allison was behind her in a dark blue gown that made her skin seem like it was glowing, Scott was all over her before her feet even touched the last step. Lydia was last in an emerald green dress, looking every bit like royalty.

"Jesus, you girls look beautiful," Stiles had breathed out from behind him. Derek and the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

Lydia had Derek take pictures of their group before they all broke off and took separate pictures with each other.

Isaac and Stiles left before everyone else, having to go get their dates.

Stiles hadn't planned on going with anyone to prom, he had said that he couldn't find anyone he wanted to spend the evening with. Lydia had argued with him and told him that he couldn't go without a date, that was just sad. She had come to Stiles a week before prom and told him that she had found a date for him, some guy named Adam from the baseball team. Stiles had just mumbled a sarcastic response.

Derek watched as they all took off to restaurant they were eating at before they would go to the convention center that the dance was being held in. Once they were gone he fell onto the couch and found a movie to watch on TV, deciding to stick around the house in case his pack managed to get themselves into some sort of trouble.

At ten Derek got a text from Stiles asking him to come pick him up because his date was a dud and he was too drunk to drive himself home. Derek was pulling up to the building fifteen minutes later. Stiles slid into the car and gave Derek a grateful smile before he peeled out of the parking lot. The ride back to Derek's was mostly spent with Stiles complaining about how this Adam guy wouldn't dance and he hadn't even seen the last Batman movie, and he was just so dull. Stiles had sworn that he would never let Lydia set him up with someone ever again.

And then Derek had went and asked him what kind of person he was looking for.

He was just curious, honestly. In all the time he had known Stiles he had only seen him go out with one person and it lasted less than a month. He didn't understand though. Stiles was an attractive guy, and he had a good personality once you got past the excessive energy. The question had absolutely nothing to do with him wondering if maybe Stiles had been feeling the same thing towards Derek that he'd been feeling towards Stiles for the past few months.

Stiles had stared at him for a moment before answering. "I dunno. Somebody interesting, ya know? Kind of spontaneous, someone who'll go on adventures with me. Someone I can nerd out with, and they definitely have to be able to handle my sarcasm, and preferably be able to shoot some back." They pulled onto the driveway that leads to Derek's house and Stiles' tongue darted out to lick his lips, Derek tracked the movement despite the fact that he was driving. "Someone kind of broody, with ridiculous eyebrows and stubble." Derek slammed on his brakes in front of the house and put in park faster than he had ever before. Stiles was still staring at him as they both unbuckled, Stiles needing a bit of help considering all the alcohol in his system. "And eyes that shouldn't even be fucking real. And if he's a werewolf then I'm okay with that," he finished.

Derek's mouth was on his before he even realized it. He felt Stiles' breath hitch before he was eagerly returning the kiss. Derek leaned over the console, trying to get closer. Stiles' hands were running through his hair and tugging, Derek groaned at the feeling. He doesn’t even remember the two of them leaving the car, but he remembers having Stiles slammed up against the front door, Stiles sucking at his neck while he tried to get the damn key in the lock.

Inside, Derek threw him onto the couch before climbing on top of him. Stiles dragged his mouth back down to his and bit at his bottom lip before licking into his mouth. Derek rolled his hips down and their mouths broke apart as they both groaned at the friction.

"Fuck. Want you so bad," Stiles mumbled as he tried to get Derek's shirt off.

Derek pulled Stiles' wrists away in one of his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Want you too," he grunted out. "But not tonight."

Stiles' body went slack and he gaped up at him.

"You're drunk, I'm not doing this until you're sober. Plus the pack will be back soon," he leaned down to Stiles ear and nibbled at it a bit before continuing, "And I want to take my time with you."

Stiles moaned and tried to buck up against him at his words, but Derek held himself away.

"Oh come on, Derek. It's prom night, sex is like a must have."

Derek snorted. "It's cliché." He wanted it just as much as Stiles, there was no doubt about that, but he needed to make sure that Stiles would still want this without vodka in him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "When you think about it, we're kinda cliché, dude."

Derek laughed and leaned down to give him a slow kiss, pulling back when Stiles tried to take it further. "Go change, Stiles. The packs marathoning prom movies when they get back, remember?"

He groaned as Derek stood up and helped him to his feet. "You're such a cock tease, you know that?" he grumbled as he walked away to the bedroom where the guys had gotten ready earlier.

Derek had just chuckled and sat back down on the couch, feeling satisfied with the way things were going.

Lydia is still glaring at him when he finishes telling her what happened. "And you two haven't told anyone that you're together because…?"

Derek sighs. "Because we didn't know if it was going to last and we didn't want to make things weird within the pack. The last thing we needed was for you all to pick sides if it went bad."

She purses her lips in consideration before nodding. "I get that. So I'm guessing that you two have decided that it's real enough to let someone know now?"

He nods. "You know, we were actually going to tell you all today at the end of training."

Derek gets a kick out of the expression Lydia makes at this.

"You boys are so stupid," she huffs, but it's fond and he knows that she's happy with the recent development. No one in the pack knows how to mind their own business, Lydia and Stiles especially.

Derek's legs and feet are being massaged with some kind of lotion that smells like mint and makes his skin feel cold. Lan disappears for a minute before coming back with steaming hot towels that she wraps around his legs.

"Hey Derek," Lydia says nonchalantly.

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt him I _will_ kill you and make it look like an accident. Got it?" her voice is sugary sweet, but he knows she's being dead serious. He also knows that Lydia, Stiles, and Allison like to experiment with weaponry to protect themselves against any supernatural threat and she could actually cause him serious harm if she wanted. He's watched her kill an alpha all by herself, he knows what she's capable of.

He nods. "Sounds reasonable."

She smiles. "Good. Same goes for Stiles, of course. I'm not picking sides. If either of you are idiots with each other you will face my wrath."

He chuckles. His pack members are all fiercely protective of each other and it makes him smile. "I don't doubt it, Lydia."

She just smirks at him.

The massage stops and he frowns at the remote.

"Just hit the power button," Lydia instructs. He does what she says and is rewarded when it starts up again.

They sit in comfortable silence for awhile, relaxing into the massage and the hot towels wrapped around their legs. Derek has no idea what the purpose of the hot towel is, but it definitely feels nice. He starting to understand why Stiles is always trying to drag him to the salon with him.

Lan removes the towels after a few minutes and goes to work on his cuticles, which are probably a horrifying sight Derek thinks.

"So what's going on with you and Jackson?" Derek asks. Normally he wouldn't ask, but if Lydia was prying into his personal life then he can return the favor. Also, as alpha he should probably know what was going on with pack members.

Lydia sighs dramatically. "The usual," she waves her hand in dismissal. "We've always been one of those on-off couples, but maybe it's for the best if we just stay off this time. I mean in a few months we're going to different schools, it probably wouldn't have lasted that long, but," she trails off.

"But you still love him," Derek finishes.

She nods. "I'll always love Jackson. Maybe when we're older and a bit more mature it'll work out."

Derek nods, because even though he started this conversation he still sucks with talking about relationships and emotions. He was getting a little better at it though, probably because his boyfriend loves to talk more than anyone he's ever met.

Their relationship isn't overly affectionate, not like Scott and Allison. They bicker and tease and push and argue over stupid things. Though their arguments do usually end with them in a bed, or up against a wall, or occasionally a kitchen counter. Derek's favorite part is the late night conversations, snuggled up in bed, Stiles warm and pliable against him. He has even less of a filter when he's close to falling asleep, their deeper conversations, conversations about family and grief and guilt, always take place under the comfort of darkness and comforters. Stiles is trustworthy and loyal and everything Derek didn't know he needed. They talk about things that neither of them had discussed with anyone else, and it's great and completely terrifying at the same time.

"You're thinking about Stiles right now, aren't you?" Lydia says, breaking him from his thoughts.

He doesn’t know what expression he has on his face but he tries to mask it and act like he has no idea what she's talking about. "No," he replies gruffly.

"God, you are so cute," she coos at him. "I have to give you two kudos though for pulling this over on me. I'm slightly impressed and highly annoyed."

Derek smirks. "Take it up with Stiles, he's the mastermind."

Lydia huffs and grabs her phone. "I will," she says before she starts tapping away on the screen. Derek is curious what kind of message Stiles is about to receive from her.

His own phone beeps seconds later.

**_Oh, so you'll go get a pedicure with Lydia, but you won't go with your own boyfriend? Jerk. -Stiles_ **

Derek snorts a bit at the message.

**_You have Jackson to go with, I wouldn't want to intrude. By the way, you should probably tell Scott before Lydia tells everyone else. -Derek_ **

"Hey Lydia, do you mind keeping this to yourself for a bit? Stiles meant to tell Scott first to avoid any… overreacting," Derek says after a moment.

Lydia smirks. "Oh Scott's gonna freak when he finds out. You think we could get Stiles to video tape his reaction?"

Derek huffs a laugh. "Probably."

Lydia grins deviously and taps out another message on her phone.

**_On it. -Stiles_ **

**_Oh and Lydia is going to insist on paying which I know is gonna irritate you because of the whole providing for your pack thing, so just take her to the fro-yo place next door. -Stiles_ **

Lan is buffing his nails now and Lydia's toes are being painted. Derek isn't surprised that Lydia will want to pay, she's always been persistent, but Stiles was right that it would annoy him. It's his job as the alpha of his pack to take care of the others. So he would probably do as Stiles suggested and treat her to frozen yogurt afterwards, even if Derek wasn't a huge fan of the stuff.

His pedicure is now done and Lan gives him a brief smile before leaving to work on another customer. Mai is painting tiny flowers on Lydia's big toes and Derek has no idea how she can do something that intricate on such a small space. His own feet are soft and smooth to the touch, his nails filed evenly and shiny from the buffing, the knots in his back are all worked out, and he's surprisingly a lot more relaxed than he had expected himself to be.

Lydia's nails are done now and Mai helps her put her flip flops back on without ruining her still wet nails and she ushers them to the drying stations at the front of the salon.

"So Derek, how do you feel now that I popped your pedicure cherry?"

Derek raises an eyebrow at her and shrugs noncommittally just to annoy her. "It was alright I guess."

Lydia glares at him. "There's wolfsbane in my trunk, Hale. Don't test me."

He sighs dramatically. "It was nice, Lydia. Thank you."

She smiles sweetly. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

She reaches down and lightly touches a nail to check if they're dry. Satisfied, she stands up and grabs her purse and phone before moving to the front desk to pay.

"Lydia, I can pay," Derek insists, despite the fact that he knows she won't let him.

"Nonsense. This is my treat, Derek," she says easily and slips the woman her credit card.

When they exit the salon Lydia starts walking towards her car but Derek steers her to the fro-yo place next door.

"This is my treat," he says as he holds open the door for her.

She grins at him. "If you insist."

They enjoy their frozen treats while laughing obnoxiously over the video Stiles sends them of Scott's horrified face.

The rest of the pack, along with Danny, arrives about half an hour later. By then Derek and Lydia have long since finished their dessert. They move into the party room once everyone has paid for their yogurt and Stiles plops himself down on Derek's lap, spoon hanging out of his mouth. Derek wraps his arms around his waist and the pack all stares in confusion, minus Lydia, who's grinning madly, and Scott, who looks mildly uncomfortable.

Stiles pulls the spoon from his mouth and looks around the room. "Oh yeah, we're dating now," he says flippantly and takes another spoonful of chocolaty goodness.

Erica reacts first. She snorts and rolls her eyes. "Well obviously," she says sarcastically.

Isaac shrugs at them and says "That's cool," because Isaac is Derek's favorite most of the time and doesn't like to interfere with anybody.

Danny gives Stiles a nod of approval and Stiles smirks at him. Boyd could care less, just gives them a small amused smile and Stiles suspects he's known for awhile.

Jackson scoffs and gives Stiles a significant look. "Took you two long enough." Jackson, like Lydia, likes to use pedicure time to talk out personal things, and he had repeatedly given Stiles hell for not manning up and making a move on Derek already while they got their feet worked on. Poor Jackson had been completely unaware that they were already together.

Allison thinks they're cute and she and Lydia sit together cooing at them until Stiles shows them a mouthful of chewed up cookie pieces.

The pack is loud and slightly obnoxious as they talk and laugh and Derek feels warm and comfortable with where they're all at now. Stiles is sitting between his legs with his back pressed against Derek's chest while he jokes with Jackson. Derek's body vibrates every time Stiles laughs and he pulls him closer to him. Stiles twists his head around enough to give Derek a chaste kiss, anything more and Scott would probably have a mental breakdown.

When Derek looks up again he's met with Lydia's gaze from across the room. She gives him a real smile, one that's sweet and happy and makes her look so much more innocent than she really is. Derek nods back at her and returns the smile easily.

Turns out pedicure dates with Lydia Martin weren't too bad after all, who knew?


End file.
